


'Cause after all this time I'm still into you.

by Erensbyotch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Don't Have to Know Canon, Drinking, Fluff, I'm so bad at it, It may turn into little porn but like very little, It's also my first work ever here so pls be nice, Lot of fluff, M/M, Nico aka the lost puppy, Nico is the cutest, also, also some swearing, and lot of gay too of course, clichés because i am trash, gayness overload, will best puppy ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erensbyotch/pseuds/Erensbyotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ no-powers AU ] </p><p>When Nico decides to visit Bianca for the holiday, he knows he's going to regret it as soon as he's left alone. And so he does. But a lucky (and also kinda drunk) meeting may make him change his mind. </p><p>Or, as I call it: Nico is really unlucky. Then he's lucky. Then he thinks he's miserable ad trash. Then he's the happiest guy in the world because he totally deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause after all this time I'm still into you.

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_  
_And even baby our worst nights_  
_I'm into you, I'm into you_  
_Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_  
_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
_Yeah after all this time_  
_I'm still into you_

 

**[ Paramore - Still Into You. ]**

 

 

 

Nico Di Angelo hadn't meant to scare that child. Really, all he was trying to do was getting some directions. Clearly, jumping in front of that kid with all his black clothes and the skull ring in plain sight hadn't been the best idea ever. Still, he was pretty sure that the child overreacted a lot. 

Anyway the little one was gone, and he had no one to ask to. Good job, _deathly boy_.

He rolled his eyes to his own thought. Absurd. Four years had passed, and he still used that stupid nickname in his mind ... it wasn't the first time he realized how fucking hopeless he was.

The guy shook his head, departing from the wall he'd been lying against since the meeting with the impressionable child. Unbelievable.  He should had met with Bianca in that fancy restaurant half an hour ago and yet he was there, completely lost in a city he'd never been to, with his phone dead and no idea where to go. 

Who had the brilliant idea to spend the holiday in Bianca's new town? Oh right, it was him. Another reason why he should have changed his name into _Nico Stupidangelo_ when he still had the chance.

He checked his phone quite annoyed, hoping that maybe the little bastard had came back to life in the meantime. Nope. Still dead. Just like the city around him.

Honestly, he couldn't believe how dead that city looked like at eleven o' clock on a Saturday.  Where were all the voices? The noises? Where were the drunken people? Actually, where were _all_ the people?

He sighed, not knowing what to do. Walk all the way through the town, hoping for someone who could point him the damn fancy restaurant? Or just go back home, wait for Bianca to come back and just, you know, tell her of his unbelievable not-luck?

In that moment, a thought came into his mind, making him want to smack his own face hard. The keys. He'd forgotten the motherfucking keys.

« _Merda_ *. »

So that was it. He'd had to wait on Bianca's doorstep till his sister decided to get home, apparently. Oh, that had to been a nightmare, a big fat nightmare.

Suddenly, he heard some noises coming from across the street that just mere moments ago was completely deserted. He looked around, and saw a group of guys talking at really high volume, all cheering and laughing at the other side of the road. That was it. That was his chance. Immediately, he headed up towards the guys,  but by the time he crossed the street they were gone.

 _What the fuck?_ Now he was confused. He had gotten distracted only because of a damn car, and they had dissolved into thin air. If that was someone mocking him from the Above, that someone should have known that this was not even remotely funny.

He looked around, wondering where they could have gone. There were no other streets, or clubs, or shops on that side. Except maybe for that tiny green door poorly illuminated. For a seconds, he found that door even creepier than his ring.

Was he that desperate to try and knock on that door? He sighed. Yes he was and so he did.

The door opened itself at the first knock, and Nico caught a sight of strobe lights.

Once inside, the boy found himself in the weirdest and most soundproof disco ever. _Literally_ the weirdest and most soundproof disco ever.

The techno music was almost deafening and for a moment he wished not to have found that place. He _hated_ techno music. On the other side, he really needed some help finding the restaurant ... even though he had to find someone who wasn't completely wasted, first.

He put the whole place under scrutiny, searching for a face that still looked sober, but it didn'take him more than a few seconds to realize that his plan was going to miserably fail. There was no one there who looked even remotely okay ― and if there was, he or she was probably too busy talking or dancing or way too surrounded by other people to try and approach them.

For the nth time Nico sighed, ready to abandon his smart ass plan and just go back to wandering around the town.

It was all his fault, though. He knew that leaving Bianca's house in the morning was a bad idea. He knew that not bringing his keys or his charger was a bad idea. But mostly, he knew that going in that city in the first place was a damn bad idea. He wasn't meant for holidays. Or places. Or people. He should have stayed in his flat in his hometown, spending the days playing video games as the loser he was and eating pizza till his italian blood was finally satisfied. But no, he had to play Braveheart and visit Bianca.  What an idiot.

He would have kept self-hating himself for another hour and a half if someone hadn't spilt a glass of beer on his shirt. A whole glass of beer.

Nico jumped out of surprise with a shriek.

« What the heck, dude? » he yelled to the guy who was staring at him ― a blonde guy with a way too familiar face.

 _Hell no_ , Nico thought. _Hell fucking no_.

The guy gave him a guilty look, but when he recognized him, too, that look became more of a what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here look.

The same that Nico was wearing in that moment, actually.

The two of them stared at each other for a few more seconds, before the blonde one broke the silence with a « Your shirt is all wet. »

Nico arched his eyebrow, not amused.

« No shit, Sherlock, you fucking spilled beer all over it! » he couldn't believe they were having this conversation ― or any conversation at all. When you say the worst luck ...

« Oh, right. I apologize. »

« Yeah well, no worries. See ya. » Nico murmured, anxious to leave that place and that conversation and that guy and the whole fucking universe because apparently someone from the Above was really fucking mocking him. 

He tried to escape as fast as he could, but it didn't work at all.

« Wait, what are you doing? Your t-shirt is still wet ... »

« Oh, cut the crap. It's not like I'm gonna undress for you anyway, Will. » Nico spilled out, realizing what he just said just a second too late.

Will Solace stared at him for several moments before bursting into laughter.

« Never thought you would undress for me, Nico. » Will cleared after the quick, maniacal laughter.

« But I'd love you to. » added then, laughter morphed into a smirk that turned Nico's cheeks as red as the blood pumping through is body. Every single part of his body. Literally.

« Yeah well sorry to ruin your evening, but that ain't gonna happen. » he cleared his throat, trying not to think of how much he'd have loved to undress himself right now in the club's restrooms, with Will preferably just as undressed as he'd be.

He shook his head. That really wasn't the time for such images ― but it might have been a little bit too late for his body.

« You cannot blame me for trying! » said Will with a resigned smile.

Nico frowned, but didn't respond. Instead, he tried the best kind-but-distant smile he could muster and slowly began to move away.

« Now I seriously need to go, I have to find Bianca ― so as I was saying, nice meeting you, see you never, bye! »

But Will took his hand before he could actually leave.

« Oh c'mon Nico, just stay a little longer. It's been three years, after all. » the blonde said, giving Nico the best puppy look ever.

« Are you drunk, Will? »

« Just a tiny little bit. Are you? »

« Well it sucks. »

« It does. »

« But it might not be the only thing tonight. »

Nico was speechless. Will seriously needed to stop with the drinks because if that was the line of the conversation, he wasn't completely sure he could keep on without ending in the restrooms with Will. 

Once again the blonde burst into laughter, placing his hand on Nico's shoulder.

« I'm just kidding you! I'm not that drunk ... but seriously, let's get you a drink. No sulk tonight, just pretty drunken smiles. » he said, with his usual adorable smile and the sparkling eyes ― Nico shuddered at the thought. _C'mon deathly boy, you're a man, not a thirteen years old girl. Grow some balls._

But it was needless to say that every time Will was nearby, he felt like that thirteen years old girl. Will made his heart race and his brain melt like fucking ice cream left out in the sun.

 _I could really use some ice cream now ..._   

They sat at an empty table, and Nico was amazed by how lucky they were ― or unlucky, it depends. He really wanted to spend some time with Will, but at the same time he was too scared to: after their break up three years ago, he had been so sure to never meet the guy again. And yet here he was, right next to him talking about random stuff, his hand always running through his hair as if they weren't messed up enough, the neverending smile always shining on his face: it was like he never ran out of them. Nico had always been jealous of that: to Will, smiling came so easily it was almost scary. To Nico, well ... life didn't exactly give him a lot of reasons to. Will was his contrary and the missing part of his whole. And God fucking damn him, but Nico had never stopped thinking about him. What a miserable piece of trash.

« And what a fucking cliché ... » he murmured, not realizing that he was talking instead of thinking.

« What is a cliché? » Will asked, eyes wide open for the surprise of being interrupted in the middle of his speech about lemons.

Nico stared at him for a few seconds before realizing what the other boy was talking about. _Merda_.

« Uh? What? Nothing, nothing at all! Sorry, keep going. I'm really interested in your ... lemons. » even if he tried his best, Nico himself knew how fake he sounded, but Will didn't comment and neither did he.

So the night went by. Will talked while Nico pretended to listen, and it was only at the black haired boy's third drink that he remembered about a tiny winy absolutely minor detail.

« BIANCA. » he cried, scaring the living hell out of Will, who was already at his sixth drink (at least, that Nico knew of).

He completely forgot about Bianca, about the appointment, about the restaurant, about not having his keys ... he forgot about _everything_. Fucking Solace.

Said fucking Solace gave him a confused gaze, but Nico didn't spend much time trying to explain himself. He had to run home.

« Sorry ― sister ― gotta go ― thanks for the drinks ― bye! » was all he managed to say before rushing out of the club, leaving Will completely speechless and _a hella lot_ confused.

 

***

 

When Nico woke up, his first instinct was to punch himself hard with a plunger. The night before had been a true nightmare, partially because of Will fucking Solace, partially because of what happened before and after Will fucking Solace.

When he finally got home, he found Bianca completely and rightfully mad at him, and it all ended with a major siblings fight and a whole can of ice cream in bed.

He made a grimace. Bianca had been angry at him before ― they were brothers, they used to fight on a daily basis while still living under the same roof ― but never like that. She was really worried, and he was really an asshole.

Not because of the getting lost part. What the hell, that was normal, no one could blame him ― not even himself, and that's all said considering that, usually, he was the first one to do it. He was an asshole because he was too busy fantasizing about doing indecent stuff with Will's stuff to actually find a way of letting her know he was more than okay.

Of course, Bianca didn't know about Will. Nico wasn't even sure why he didn't say anything to her, but that was it. Maybe he was too scared of her judgment. Maybe he wanted to keep on pretending like never ever happened between Will and him, that it was all just an image in his mind.

_Maybe I'_ _m_ _just a dickhead._

At least, he'd been smart enough not to let Bianca any close to his beer-spilled-shirt or he would have been dead. Literally, definitely, irremediably dead. He could hear his sister voice in his head, if only she'd find out: « _You left me for a drink._ »

Ah, all the despise in her voice the night before. Just like listening to dad all over again.

By the time he got up, Bianca had already left for work.

 _Thank Goodness_ , he thought. He couldn't bear another fight, not after all the dreams that he had anyway. Gosh, he really was a miserable can of trash.

The boy sighed, lying on the couch like a big fat seal. That was it. Nico the Seal. That really would have been a wonderful life, wouldn't it? Eating, swimming and being fucking fat and happy. Heaven.

 He frowned at his how thoughts. Maybe his father was right, maybe he _really_ had something completely wrong going on with his mind. Nico the Seal. How could that even have come to his mind?

And basically that was how his day went on. Lying on the couch, self-blaming, thinking about his meeting with Will, more self-blaming and lots, lots, _lots_ of ice cream cans. Someone could call it a bittersweet day, but for Nico it was just an ordinary routine.  After all, he already said he was trash. And a loser. Surely enough, he wasn't the king of self love.

It wasn't all his fault, though. His family had never been one of the best, and that was why he always tended to self hating and tried to reject all his feelings. He didn't like to complain about things but if he had to, surely his relationship with his parents would have been on  top of the list.

 The night came, and Nico was more and more fossilized to the couch. He couldn't move or, better, he didn't want to move. Not until Bianca came home and forced him to dress up for a night out anyway.

While walking the stairs of the building, Nico couldn't help but notice that Bianca was still mad at him.

« Of course I'm still mad at you, _cretino_ **. But this is still your holiday, and I have no desire of spending the night locked in my apartment begrudging you, so shut up and stop complaining, bitch. »

Nico didn't open his mouth till they reached the club.

And by the club, anyone should read The Club. With the creepy little green door and everything.

When he recognized it, Nico froze in the middle of the street. _Really, dude? Really?_

For a second, he thought of not going in. Just let Bianca get the fun and wait outside, ready to run in case of a blonde, familiar head, but the look on his sister's face told him that he didn't even have the choice.

So he got in, trying to look as relaxed as he could and clearly miserably failing at it because his sister told him that he looked like a "violin string" more than once. Every time she looked at him, actually.

He just couldn't help it. Part of him was waiting for Will while the other jerked every time he saw a blonde, random guy.

But after a while (and more than a few drinks) he relaxed. Apparently, Will wasn't there.

That made sense to Nico. He probably came to that club the day before just by chance, nothing more. Maybe he used to go to somewhere posh, not a hidden club behind a creepy door. Maybe he was somewhere posh that very night, spilling beer on another stranger, talking with another stranger, smiling at another stranger . . .

« Thinking about me, deathly boy? »

The sound of that voice made Nico almost choke.

Will was sitting there, right next to him, that stupid smirk shining on that stupid face.

Nico looked around, desperate to find a way out, but Bianca was gone. _Merda_.

« No, I was just thinking of some random stranger I met yesterday. » technically, that was not a lie. After three years, someone could have called Will a stranger. Not Nico, because he always remembered Will, but someone could.

« Pity. » was all that the other said before taking a deep shot of his pink shaded drink.

But that wasn't the only thing that Nico noticed. Just like Bianca, Will looked kind of angry, but with a little bit more of sadness. That made him feel immediately guilty, even if he didn't know why.

He just looked so different that the night before. Still drunk, of course, but not even close to that cheery self that spilled all his beer on Nico's shirt and made all those innuendos.

« Are you okay? » he asked, not sure why. It wasn't like Will and him shared all that profound bound but still, he felt like doing something. And, considering by the smile that spread on the blonde's face, that was enough.

« Why wouldn't I be okay, deathly boy? »

« Because you look like someone just forced you to sing a song. And we both know how bad you are at it. » that was probably a little bit too mean, but he stopped worrying as soon as Will burst into laughter.

« Thank you very much, that was flattering. » he said in the most ironical way Nico ever heard him use.

« Always here when you need it. » the black haired boy replied with a smirk.

Will then muttered something that Nico couldn't really get. He was pretty sure it was something like "yes you are", but he didn't say a thing. Maybe he had gotten that wrong.

« So ― not gonna spill anything on me tonight? » he realized how bad it sounded just as soon as he said it. Now he was the one with the innuendos, good.

Will laughed again, and Nico felt so happy with himself. 

Truth be told, he felt happy _and_ angry with himself. Happy, because he could manage to make Will smile. Angry, because all he could think of right now was kissing that beautiful smile of him for the rest of his life ― and Will clearly didn't feel the same way. Sure, he went down with the jokes the night before, but he also went down with the booze so he wasn't really reliable about anything at all.

But then again, so did Nico. Before Will's arrival, he had, well, a lot of drinks. _A hella lot_. And right now, it felt so hard to stand the urge to kiss him hard and everywhere. Literally everywhere.

But he couldn't, he just couldn't ―

And, in fact, he did not.

Because, while he was lost in all his thoughts, Will took his hand. And then, he took his lips.

Nico, eyes wide open, couldn't believe what was happening. Will was kissing him just out of nowhere ― ? But he had enough alcohol that night not to think too much about it.

So he responded to the kiss. And that, ladies and gentleman, was a true hell of a kiss. One of those kisses that could make the Earth tremble, and yet they wouldn't notice. 

Without breaking the kiss, Will made his hand run through Nico's hair, while the other went down on his hips.

Then, a little more down than that.

And at the end of the day, locked in the club's restrooms, Nico finally got to do indecent stuff with Will's stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> * Merda = Shit.  
> ** Cretino = There is no actual translation in english, but let's just say that's the not-so-nice version of "idiot". 
> 
> Hello everyone! Wow, that was hard.  
> If you've found these notes, thank you. Thank you for reading this thing, for not caring about all the possible errors that you may have found since english is not my mother tongue (I'd like to apologize for eventual mistakes: I tried my best & my friend helped me with it, but humans can make mistakes).  
> This is not only my first fanfiction ever written in English. It's also my first fanfiction ever about those shiny lovely cupcakes named Nico and Will and my first fanfiction ever here on AO3. Yuhu!  
> I promise, it won't take long.  
> I just wanted to use this little space to thank you guys for reading this thing, but also two babes that helped me with it: literatureonhowtolose (hope it's right, bae!) aka my trashmate and my R. Love, I don't know your username here so whatevs. Thank you. You know who you are.  
> I'm writing so much bullshit here I'm so sorry ;____; but this thing took me like FOREVER, and I'm really happy it's finally ready to be posted here! It really means a lot to me. ❤  
> So, thank you guys again, hope you liked it! 
> 
> E.


End file.
